


Save me

by Lenap



Series: Save me [1]
Category: Die Hard 4, Крепкий орешек 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slah - Freeform, a bit of angst, Русский, Слеш, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему некуда было идти. Близких друзей, у которых можно было бы перекантоваться пару дней, пока он не найдет новое жилье, не было. Только виртуальные знакомства. Поэтому и не отказался от гостеприимного предложения МакКлейна.<br/>Он просто пошел следом. Он просто еще раз поверил, что этот человек ему поможет, спасет, хотя сейчас ничто не угрожало его жизни. Разглядывая широкую спину в потертой куртке и лысый затылок, он не мог отделать от чувства нормальности и привычности происходящего, словно так и должно было быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось написать о том, как эти двое стали жить вместе. И что у меня из этого вышло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АПД от 24.07.2017:  
> И так прошло 4 года. и у меня, наконец, дошли руки перечитать и немного отредактировать этот текст. Которым я, кстати, очень горжусь. Мало того, что он был первым для меня в этом фендоме, так еще я считаю его очень удачным. Да-да, сам себя не похвалишь - будешь ходить как оплеванный))))
> 
> Исправлений вышло не очень много, но все же))
> 
> Приятного прочтения)

Как и сказал МакКлейн, следующая их встреча состоялась в больнице. Случайно пересеклись на этаже. Он бездумно стоял перед палатой, опираясь на трость. Надо было идти подписывать последние документы, а он все оттягивал момент, когда надо было сделать несколько неловких шагов до лифта, спуститься вниз, в регистратуру, и, наконец-то покинуть блеклые коридоры госпиталя.

Ему некуда было идти. Близких друзей, у которых можно было бы перекантоваться пару дней, пока он не найдет новое жилье, не было, только виртуальные знакомства. А Уорлака он даже не рассматривал как вариант. По всем раскладам выходило, что идти ему было некуда. Только если смотреть на то, что осталось от его бывшей квартиры.

\- Эй, шкет, чего приуныл? – этот голос он узнал бы теперь из миллиона, непередаваемое сочетание мягкости и стали в голосе. Янтарные глаза смотрели насмешливо и ободряюще.

\- Я.. вот… Выписывают. А мне переночевать негде.

МакКленй оценивающе посмотрел на него, будто просчитывая в голове перспективы. Мазнул взглядом по его грязной одежде, той же в которой они вместе спасали этот город, сиротливо притулившейся на плече сумке и казенной трости.

\- Двигай за мной. Поживешь пока у меня.

Мэтт даже не стал возражать. Не стал спрашивать, что тот делал в госпитале, когда точно знал, что его выписали еще несколько дней назад. К нему заглядывала Люси, приехавшая забирать отца, поэтому и знал. Он просто пошел следом, он просто еще раз поверил, что этот человек ему поможет, спасет, хотя сейчас ничто не угрожало его жизни. Разглядывая широкую спину в потертой куртке и лысый затылок, он не мог отделать от чувства нормальности и привычности происходящего, словно так и должно было быть.

Простреленная нога постоянно теперь доставляла ему беспокойство, он с трудом влез на заднее сиденье такси и устало откинулся на спинку. Почти без денег, без жилья и без мало-мальски приличного компа для работы его ждали грустные перспективы.

И теперь Мэтт с тоской рассматривал мелькающие перед глазами вывески, каких-то людей, чужие дома и чужую жизнь. Джон МакКлейн в очередной раз поступил благородно, вмешавшись в жизнь совершенно незнакомого человека, и, черт возьми, Мэтт, был втайне рад, что этим человеком вновь оказался он.

Такси остановилось в спокойном районе, и он так же с трудом выбрался из машины и поковылял за Джоном. Ему казалось, что тот должен был жить в доме. Обязательно в доме, с лужайкой и удобным крыльцом. Наверное, он так и жил… до развода. А теперь была квартира, на удивление просторная, и он почему-то совсем не удивился, матрасу вместо кровати, телевизору прямо на полу в гостиной и большому дивану.

\- Спать будешь на диване, - бросил через плечо МакКлейн и скрылся на кухне. Что Мэтту сразу и безоговорочно понравилось в квартире, так это кухня, просторная, светлая.

Холодильник оказался пустым. Со своего места Мэтт с любопытством уставился на пакеты с соком и бутылки с минералкой, чье гордое одиночество скрашивала упаковка пива. Из еды ничего не было.

МакКлейн с досадой что-то пробурчал под нос и захлопнул белую дверцу.

\- Я прогуляюсь до супермаркета, а ты пока осмотрись.

Мэтт проводил его почти до порога, когда, наконец, решился. Он прокручивал в голове этот разговор на все лады, пока они ехали, в итоге, вышло все же как-то скомкано, но он надеялся, что искренне.

\- Эй, Джон.

\- Чего, шкет?

\- Спасибо.

МакКлейн махнул на него рукой и вышел за дверь. Мэтт привалился спиной к стене и несильно постучался затылком о твердую поверхность. Не сон, точно не сон, и мысли встряхнулись в голове. Может ему еще больше повезет, и в квартире отыщется компьютер.

Конечно же, ничего похожего на комп в квартире не оказалось, но у него все еще был его наладонник. Еще в больнице он проверил все свои резервные счета - по нулям, что неудивительно, когда имеешь дело с профессионалами. По крайней мере, удалось найти парочку халтур, и теперь, когда голова была больше не затуманена действием обезболивающих, на будущий комп он вполне мог заработать в кратчайшие сроки. А пока можно было попробовать позаимствовать мало-мальски рабочую машину у Уорлака. Особенно, если прокатиться до толстяка с Джоном, которому тот точно ни в чем не посмеет отказать.

Ванная приятно радовала глаз светлым кафелем и веселой занавеской в цветочек. Мэтт покачал головой и стал раздеваться. Что говорить, о нормальном душе в больнице приходилось только мечтать, и он с наслаждением подставлял уставшие плечи под горячие струи воды, поворачивался боками, пытаясь не намочить повязку на ноге, и кряхтел от удовольствия.

Где взять новое полотенце, он не знал, а рыться в чужом шкафу счел неприличным, поэтому теперь вытирался тем, что уже висело на крючке возле двери. У него даже сменной одежды не было, Мэтт чертыхнулся про себя и решил обнаглеть в конец и примерить еще и хозяйский халат.

Растрепанные мокрые волосы торчали во все стороны и лезли в глаза, но он чувствовал себя, наконец-то, чистым. Осталось что-то порешать с грязной одеждой, стиральной машинки в квартире он не заметил, а значит, его ждала увлекательная прогулка до прачечной... в чужом халате.

Пока он плескался, МакКлейн уже успел вернуться из ближайшего супермаркета с нехитрыми набором холостяка. Молоко, яйца, коробки с замороженной пиццей, дальше он потерял интерес к содержимому двух пакетов. Его больше занимало разглядывание его гостеприимного хозяина, который методично, без суеты, распределял покупки между холодильником и светлыми шкафчиками. Было что-то успокаивающее в точных, выверенных движениях, и он так и стоял посреди светлой кухни, пока не спохватился.

\- Извините, пришлось позаимствовать ваш халат.

\- Не смертельно. Что будешь, пиццу или омлет?

\- Мне, в общем-то, без разницы.

\- Тогда омлет.

+++

Спать на диване было неудобно не потому, что диван был жестким или не предназначенным для отдыха человека с простреленной ногой, это все тоже было верным. Просто как бы он не пытался найти положение, в котором тупая ноющая боль хотя бы немного отступила, ему это никак не удавалось. Промучившись до трех ночи и так и не уснув, Мэтт с облегчением протянул руку к наладоннику.

И раз ему не спалось, то можно было разобраться с более насущными делами. Проверить почту, засветиться на парочке форумов и дойти до ванной. Если ему повезет, то он найдет какое-нибудь обезболивающее. На то, что ему выписали, у него пока не было денег, к тому же он до последнего надеялся, что ему это не пригодиться. Но когда адреналин не бурлил в крови, не обращать внимания на боль не было ни какой возможности.

Неспешно продвигаясь по стенке в сторону ванной, по пути он с невольным любопытством заглянул в приоткрытую дверь спальни. МакКлейн неподвижно лежал на надувном матрасе в полупустой комнате. Одеяло сбилось и сиротливо свисало с края, бесстыдно обнажая широкую спину, прикрытую лишь белыми больничными бинтами, Мэтт зажмурился и отвернулся. Через день ему самому следовало прийти на перевязку, и он с удовольствием бы избежал посещения безликих серо-белых стен госпиталя, если бы у него была такая возможность.

Доковыляв до ванной, он первым делом включил холодную воду и умылся, избавляюсь от предательски выступившей испарины. Рассматривая в небольшом зеркале над раковиной свое отражение, он отмечал и отросшие волосы, спутавшиеся от метания по дивану, и отросшую щетину, и темные круги под глазами от недосыпа.

Ему не надо было видеть, чтобы знать, что под большой минимум на два размера майкой, которую в паре со штанами и усмешкой выдал ему Джон, прятались многочисленные почти уже не различимые ушибы и синяки, а из растянутого ворота на незащищенной шее виднелась почти зажившая ссадина. Удивительно, как ему удалось так легко отделаться. Ни сломанных ребер, ни серьезных повреждений. Он не удержался и потянул майку вверх, обнажая впалый живот с уже позеленевшим синяком на пол бока. Наверное, ему все же стоило хоть немного своего времени проводить в спортзале, тогда бы возможно в свои двадцать восемь он не выглядел бы как…. Как подросток.

Обезболивающее он все-таки нашел, тут же запил водой из-под крана и побрел обратно до дивана, на этот раз, все же постеснявшись заглянуть в спальню. Диван уже не казался таким неудобным. Мэтт, тихо постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы, наконец, нашел более-менее удобное положение и провалился в затуманенный таблетками сон без сновидений. Его разбудил шум льющейся воды в ванной. В полудреме он слышал, как МакКлейн старался чем-то не сильно греметь на кухне, хотя выходило у него так себе.

Вид новой зубной щетки в упаковке вызвал в нем прилив горячей благодарности. Он как-то не задумывался о таких мелочах, поэтому подобная предусмотрительность вызывала в нем искреннее удивление.

\- Джон, могу еще пару дней у вас перекантоваться?

\- Оставайся на столько, на сколько надо, - Джон придвинул в его сторону коробку с хлопьями и добавил. - Не люблю завтракать один.

Этот человек его восхищал. Своим спокойствием и уверенностью. Добротой и тактом. Для того, кто в своих музыкальных вкусах застрял где-то в 70-х и в своей технологической неграмотности, оставшийся примерно в том же временном отрезке, Джон МакКлейн был нереально крут.

Заливая хлопья молоком, Мэтт пытался вспомнить, когда он последний раз завтракал подобным образом. Наверное, еще в колледже, когда жил с матерью. Это было так давно, что он невольно замер над чашкой, мысленно перебирая воспоминания.

Маленькая уютная кухня, заполненная светом, чем-то схожая с этой просторной и так же наполненной светом. Только напротив вместо его мамы сидел человек, сделавший для него больше, чем когда-либо сделала его семья. Ему было неловко опять о чем-то просить, но он ни секунды не сомневался, что ему не откажут.

\- Джон, не прокатитесь со мной до Балтимора?

+++

У него никогда не было приставки, как у многих его друзей, поэтому после школы он обычно шел к тогдашнему его закадычному другу Патрику. И они самозабвенно резались несколько часов в Марио, пока с работы не возвращались родители Патрика и не разгоняли их делать уроки.

Когда ему было четырнадцать, мать с дядей подарили ему его первый компьютер. Старую модель IBM, шумную, громоздкую и работающую только в ДОСе, но на которой можно было играть в гоночки и Принца Персии. Из того времени он лучше всего запомнил чувство недоумения, почему же у него все-таки не было приставки (мать была категорически против появления той в их доме, но никогда не запрещала играть в гостях) и неподдельного восхищения гением человеческой мысли, создавшей чудо устройство под названием персональный компьютер.

А еще он всегда любил математику, поэтому, оглядываясь на себя в юности, Мэтт не удивлялся тому, что связал в итоге свою жизнь с компьютерами. И он в принципе бы сильно удивился, если бы этого не произошло. И ему ничего не стоило собрать себе рабочую машину практически из всего. Пакет со всевозможными запчастями, благородно собранными для него нервничающим под пристальным взглядом МакКлейна Уорлаком, лежал на заднем сиденье и ждал своего часа, чтобы быть разобранным и отсортированным: два старых монитора и простейший системный блок теперь покоились в багажнике. И Мэтту не терпелось поскорее добраться до квартиры Джона, чтобы собрать что-нибудь стоящее из всего этого добра.

Мимо проносился однообразный пейзаж из деревьев и нередких заправок, ему было скучно, но он так и не решился включить радио и теперь развлекал себя тем, что комментировал попадающиеся им по дороге рекламные щиты, ругал экономическую политику финансового министерства или критиковал социальные реформы. МакКлейн или благодушно посмеивался над его словесными излияниями, или серьезно вслушивался в его слова и не просил заткнуться, чем провоцировал еще более бурный поток комментариев. Мэтт действительно изголодался по компании за время пребывания в госпитале и теперь не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы сильно захотел.

\- ….И поверьте мне, Джон, рано или поздно эта система лопнет как мыльный пузырь. Не возможно бесконечно включать печатный станок, когда нужно залатать дыры в бюджете… - он уже всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы просто зажать рот руками, когда МакКлейн с выражением неподдельного интереса повернулся к нему всем корпусом:

-… И мы уже никогда не сможем отказаться от жизни в долг. В голову среднестатистического американца с детства вбивают формулу счастливой успешной жизни, которая по большому счету включает жизнь не по средствам…. Джон, вы не смотрите на дорогу, - Мэтт еще больше занервничал под чужим внимательным взглядом.

\- Не переживай, мне не нужно смотреть на дорогу, чтобы видеть, куда я еду.

\- Круто. Нет, действительно круто. Но мне было бы намного комфортнее, если вы следили за дорогой… эммм… смотря на нее.

\- Без проблем, - МакКлейн тихо рассмеялся.

Мэтт постарался незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, которые до сих пор казались ему влажными после ночной стирки. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться плеча, обтянутого знакомой кожаной курткой. Просто, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, чтобы прогнать из мыслей чувство дежавю, когда они точно так же ехали только при совершенно других обстоятельствах.

Единственным доступным способом для него отвлечься от этого навязчивого желания, было возобновить прерванный монолог, но он не был уверен, что ему стоило продолжать. И после нескольких бесконечно длительных минут внутренней борьбы, он нерешительно протянул руку к приемнику.

\- Давайте послушаем новости. Или музыку. Лучше музыку.

После чего оставшуюся часть дороги, он переключался со станции на станцию, пока они, наконец, не договорились остановиться на станции, гоняющей старый добрый рок.

 

+++

Даже когда они уже припарковались у здания полицейского управления в его районе, Мэтт так и не решился задать вертевшийся на языке вопрос - зачем они приехали сюда, если свои показания он дал еще в госпитале федералам? Джон выключил радио, и они немного посидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь обычным шумом обычного рабочего дня.

\- Пошли, шкет. У нас тут есть незаконченное дело.

И он пошел. Неуклюже выбрался из машины и, опираясь на трость, пошел за удаляющейся фигурой к постоянно распахивающимся дверям, выпускающим или впускающим людской поток. Даже спустя пару недель после обвала, не только полиция, почти каждая служба с трудом справлялась с возникшими последствиями.

Внутри его встретила знакомая неразбериха, наполненная гамом голосов и разрывающимися от звонков телефонами. И Мэтт был чертовски рад, что в подобной суете у него было, кому о нем позаботиться. Джон, прикрывая его собой от толпы, провел их по коридору к лестнице, ведущей к хранилищу улик.

Его подозрения подтвердились, когда Джон окликнул своего знакомого по ту сторону решетки. Полицейский с серым от усталости лицом обменялся с МакКлейном крепким рукопожатием и ушел куда-то вглубь стеллажей. Рядом кто-то возмущенно шумел, но Мэтт ничего не слышал. Он смотрел на стоящего к нему в пол оборота мужчину и думал, что таких как он, больше не осталось.

Он пропустил момент, когда перед ними уже поставили коробки, и приятель Джона немного виновато развел руками:

\- Все, что удалось сохранить для твоего пацана... Распишись вот тут в получении.

У него ведь совсем ничего не осталось. Только то, что было на нем в ту злополучную ночь, когда МакКлейн первый раз спас ему жизнь. Даже зарядник принесла ему Люси, после того как наладонник окончательно и бесповоротно умер, напоследок мигнув светлым экраном. А теперь, то немногое, что не было уничтожено огнем, поместилось в две средних по размерам коробки.

От прилива горячей благодарности он готов был броситься МакКлейну на шею, но не был уверен, что тот бы оценил подобное выражение эмоций, поэтому ограничился неуклюжим объятием одной рукой. Мэтт неуверенно провел свободной ладонью по жесткому картону, но так и не решился заглянуть внутрь. Когда он будет смотреть на все, что осталось от его почти тридцатилетней жизни, он бы не хотел это делать на глазах у незнакомых людей, чьи любопытные жадные взгляды жгли ему спину.

+++

Коробки перемещались по холостяцкой квартире МакКлейна, словно жили своей отдельной жизнью. Сначала они сгрузили их вместе с добром от Уорлака на диван, потом он собственноручно спихнул их за него. Следующим местом их дислокации стал угол, из которого их в итоге выжил первый собранный им комп. Какое-то время он передвигал их то под окно, то под стол на кухне. Гостеприимный хозяин никак не комментировал это странное перемещение. Он вообще был немногословен, что обычно с лихвой компенсировал Мэтт.

Теперь же коробки сиротливо жались к стене в коридоре, а он так и не решался посмотреть на их содержание. Сначала оправдывался первоочередностью сборки нового рабочего места, потом поиском халтур. Пока, наконец-то, не дождался, когда Джон выйдет в магазин, чтобы расположиться поудобнее на диване и поставить их перед собой.

Он знал, что никогда не сможет забыть чуть уловимый запах гари и пыли. Внутри вперемешку были навалены и чудом уцелевшие, и хорошо обгоревшие документы, немного книг, совсем немного одежды, теперь уже бесполезные части его многочисленного и безвозвратно утерянного оборудования.

Подробная инспекция показала, что ему не придется оббивать пороги своей бывшей школы или универа, зато придется восстанавливать страховку и заниматься кучей подобных мелочей. А еще, что от его жизни «До обвала» осталось прискорбно мало. Он даже не подозревал, как успел обрасти по сути ни кому не нужным хламом, даже успел к нему привязаться, но теперь не испытывал никаких эмоций от его потери.

Вечером Джон, не скрывая любопытства, заглянул в раскрытые коробки, хмыкнул и пошел за пивом на кухню.

МакКлейн ни о чем его не спрашивал, просто принимал все как должное, и, скорее всего, просто пробил его через свои каналы. Мэтт на его месте так бы и сделал, прежде чем впускать постороннего человека в свою жизнь, на свою территорию. На нем не было ничего серьезного, только хакерство, на котором он попался по глупости и из-за самоуверенности, и ни одной пьяной драки или чего-то подобного.

\- Выпьем за начало новой жизни, шкет.

\- Лучше и не скажешь, - не радостно отозвался Мэтт, принимая протянутую запотевшую бутылку.

+++  
Больше всего его напрягал вопрос денег. Точнее их практически полного отсутствия. Он не мог и дальше продолжать во всем полагаться на МакКлейна. Особенно, если это касалось денег. Мэтт не платил ни за продукты, ни за появляющуюся у него одежду, и от этого чувствовал себя на содержании. Джон же отметал любые его попытки отказаться или вернуть потраченные на него деньги.

А еще он жаждал восстановить справедливость. Поэтому первым, чем он занялся, когда добрался до соседского интернета, это восстановлением той самой справедливости в лице Джона МакКлейна. Который заслуживал много большего, чем мог дать ему Мэтт, и уж точно намного большего, чем давало ему его государство, что он так привычно спасал.

Гэбриэлу с его командой одним щелчком удалось обнулить сбережения МакКлейна, и ему потребовалось, к сожалению, намного дольше, чтобы исправить это. Мэтт не сомневался, что рано или поздно этим бы занялись и наверху, но ему было приятно осознавать, что и он, Мэтт Фаррелл, приложил к этому свою руку. Точнее голову и ловкие пальцы, и в до сих пор царящей сумятице это было сделать проще простого.

В его же собственном случае все было далеко не так радужно. С мелочной мстительностью кто-то (и как сильно подозревал Мэтт, именно тот кучерявый тип) прошерстил все его резервные счета, и не лень же ему было искать, где Мэтт умудрился наследить. Он так увлеченно колотил по клаве, что не заметил чужого спокойного присутствия за спиной.

\- Работаешь?

\- Угу.

\- Мне тут поступил интересный звонок. Я теперь снова счастливый обладатель собственных сбережений. Оперативно, не находишь?

Мэтт обернулся и неуверенно заглянул в смеющиеся янтарные глаза.

\- Это же здорово?

\- Здорово-здорово, шкет, - МакКлейн одобрительно взъерошил ему волосы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока я написала, что все, что хотела. Возможно, не совсем так, как именно хотела. Но пока хочется поставить точку. Если и будут продолжать, то буду уже боквелы и сиквелы)))

\- Джон, вы уже вернулись? – не оборачиваясь и не отрываясь от монитора, на котором быстро-быстро мелькали строчки кода, спросил Мэтт. Он невольно скосил глаза на часы. Слишком рано даже для обеденного перерыва, но он отчетливо слышал звук отпираемой двери, звук падения чего-то тяжелого, шорох снимаемой куртки и неспешные шаги.

Он усилием воли все же оторвался от черно-белого мельтешения и удивленно застыл. В дверном проеме стоял совершенно ему незнакомый парень. Ладони тут же вспотели, и сердце стучало уже где-то в горле, и у него не было не единого шанса, если дело дойдет до рукопашной. Он никогда не был силен в уличных драках, да вообще в каких-либо драках, поэтому избегал их всеми силами.

\- Опа…. Ну, привет.

Мэтт промычал что-то невнятное и только отдаленно напоминающее ответное приветствие, судорожно припоминания, где же МакКлейн хранил запасной ствол. На кухне, в нижнем ящике возле мойки, и если ему крупно повезет, он даже сможет просочиться в сторону кухни мимо этого бугая. Хотя вряд ли. Для этого ему бы пришлось сначала поднять с пола трость, потом не без усилия и определенной ловкости встать со стула, ну и собственно, дойти до кухни.

\- Не разговорчивый?

Мэтт настороженно следил, как бугай по-хозяйски развалился на диване и, нашарив пульт, стал щелкать по каналам. Если бы у незваного гостя были претензии к Джону, или даже как вариант, к нему лично, то он бы их давно высказал. Если судить по его опыту общения с подобными людьми, те не любили терять время и тут же переходили к конкретике. Или это был какой-то неправильный бандит, или не бандит вовсе. Было в нем что-то неуловимо знакомое.

\- Ты должно быть Мэтт? - раздался голос с дивана, заставив его невольно вздрогнуть. - Мне Люси про тебя рассказывала.

Люси рассказала. Та самая Люси, которая ему так больше и не позвонила. Ни разу после его выписки из больницы, или за все время, что он жил с ее отцом. Думай, думай, Мэтт. Открыл дверь своим ключом, судя по звуку чего-то упавшего, бросил сумку в коридоре. Ну, и какой уважающий себя бандит будет снимать куртку? Знает Люси, очень хорошо знает Джона, раз хозяйничает в его квартире, как в своей.

Мэтт невидяще уставился в монитор, только теперь работа волновала его в последнюю очередь. Он не хотел делать поспешных выводов, но они сами напрашивались. Друг? Коллега?.. Это вряд ли. Кто-то более важный и значимый. Он не помнил, чтобы МакКлейн упоминал, что у него есть сын или младший брат. Да и Люси ни разу не упоминала, что у нее может быть брат или дядя. Он даже не знал, что нужно было об этом спрашивать, а теперь чувствовал себя круглым дураком.

\- Кто я ты знаешь. Остается выяснить кто же тогда ты?

\- Я? Я – Джек.

Словно это все объясняло, Мэтт нахмурился и потянулся к наладоннику. У него даже была надежда, что Джон увидит сообщение от него хотя бы к вечеру, а не как обычно на следующее утро.

_Кто такой Джек?_

Пара дней, на которые он намеревался воспользоваться гостеприимством МакКлейна, растянулись уже на несколько недель. У них даже сложилось подобие рутины. МакКлейн уходил на смены, выйдя с законного отпуска на две недели раньше, объявив, что не может больше сидеть без дела. Это было очень в его духе. Мэтт же оставался дома, в основном проводя все время в своем углу, который оккупировали два шумных, собранных им наспех компа. Иногда даже готовил и немного убирался, когда смотреть поочередно то в один монитор, то в другой не было уже ни сил, ни желания.

У него теперь и деньги были, чтобы снять недорогую комнату, да хоть в том же здании, где он жил до этого. Пришлось бы пару недель питаться только китайской лапшой и плохим кофе, но уже он мог съехать. Да, ему бы пришлось ездить на перевязки на общественном транспорте, самому ходить в магазин и, скорее всего, отказаться от дорогостоящего обезболивающего, но все же.

Каждый вечер, когда они садились ужинать, обсуждали прошедший день, смеялись, спорили о том, что можно посмотреть по телику, он так и не решался начать этот разговор. Ему мучительно не хотелось быть обузой, как и не хотелось, чтобы о нем перестали заботиться.

Чужое присутствие отвлекало и нервировало. Он даже не подозревал насколько быстро привык к тому, как двигается или говорит Джон, что только сейчас смог оценить, насколько комфортно ему было, когда это был МакКлейн.

Дверь в квартиру с грохотом распахнулась, вслед за грохотом влетел МакКлейн. Мэтту хорошо было видно с его места, как тот швырнул в замершего на диване бугая его же куртку и выхватил грозивший упасть на пол пульт из его рук.

\- Выметайся, - подобной ярости Мэтт не слышал в этом голосе даже, когда Гэбриэл угрожал Люси. Что уж говорит, он вообще впервые видел Джона настолько взбешенным. Еще немного и искры полетят.

Мэтт даже дышать старался через раз, лишь бы не привлекать к себе внимание. Сейчас самым благоразумным он считал попытаться слиться со стеной. И не шевелиться, даже если от неудобной позы уже свело поясницу.

Джек медленно встал с дивана, словно перетек в другое положение. И только скованный разворот плеч выдавал в нем нервозность. Теперь, когда оба мужчин стояли рядом, он не мог не отметить семейного сходства. Эти двое могли быть только родственниками, даже манера одеваться была похожей. Удивительно, что он не заметил этого раньше, только успел напридумывать себе непонятно чего.

\- И без звонка не появляйся, - прорычал МакКлейн удаляющейся спине.

Мэтт неожиданно вспомнил, что можно дышать полной грудью, а не урывками и как можно тише. Первый вздох вышел неудачным, слишком громким и судорожным.

\- Ты как, шкет? – Джон внимательно разглядывал его со своего места, не делая попытки подойти ближе.

\- Эм…. Как я?.. Нормально. Я так думаю…. Это же ваш сын?

\- Да. Сын.

Почему-то после сцены, невольным свидетелем которой он стал, ему хотелось извиниться. Но Мэтт никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Обычно его красноречию можно было позавидовать, но не в этот раз.

\- Джон…

\- Все в порядке, Мэтт. Все в полном порядке.

 

+++

 

Мэтт не любил госпитали. Но регулярные перевязки и процедуры восстановления никто не отменял. Поэтому, как минимум, два раза в неделю ему приходилось сталкиваться со всем тем, что он так не любил в любом подобном месте - суетой, запахом болезни и лекарств, грязно-белыми стенами и персоналом с одинаковыми усталыми лицами.

Каждый раз перед поездкой Джон с усмешкой подходил к нему, отодвигал сторону клавиатуру, не обращая внимания на протесты и возмущение, и вытряхивал его из кресла. Он всегда находил время для того, чтобы лично отвезти Мэтта, даже если был на смене.

Будь Мэтт предоставлен сам себе, то ограничился бы самостоятельными перевязками и выполнением упражнений из роликов на ю-тьюбе прямо сидя за компом. Чужая забота немного смущала, но и давала возможность почувствовать себя кем-то важным и нужным, чего он не испытывал уже давно. И это невольно заставляло его все чаще задумываться над вопросом, каково это было расти с таким отцом как Джон МакКлейн. Что заставило обоих его детей настолько отдалиться от него и в тоже время слепо доверять и верить, что отец никогда не бросит и всегда придет на выручку?

Семейные отношения МакКлейнов были запретной темой, которой Мэтт старался не касаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Точнее старался игнорировать и избегать любыми способами. Хотя странные отношения между членами семьи МакКлейнов беспокоили его в меньшей степени, нежели странные отношения между ним и Джоном, потому что никакими иными как странными он их назвать не мог. Как и не мог дать точного определения тому, что между ними происходило. Их можно было бы назвать друзьями, живущими вместе, но со стороны это больше походило на тихие семейные отношения, только без секса.

За все то время, что он жил у Джона Люси ни разу не заглянула навестить отца. Он даже втайне проверил сотовый МакКлейна. Ни звонков, ни смс от нее. Ничего, что бы могло напомнить о существовании любящей дочери, которая так гордилась отцом и взахлеб рассказывала ему истории из детства, пока Мэтт лежал под капельницей и скучал в палате. Его несколько попыток пойти на контакт так же не дали результатов, так что он перестал даже пытаться.

\- Чего приуныл?

Мэтт удивлено вскинулся. МакКлейн с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на него с водительского сиденья. Можно было бы соврать про болезненную сессию терапии, но с каждым разом нога действительно все меньше и меньше болела, и к ней возвращалась былая подвижность и легкость, по которым он уже успел соскучиться. Он даже успел соскучиться по утомительным, хотя и необходимым походам в магазин за продуктами.

Наверное, он слишком долго медлил с ответом, потому что МаКлейн перестал улыбаться и теперь обеспокоено хмурился, внимательно разглядывая его.

\- Что случилось?

Отнекиваться не имело смысла, только не с этим человеком. Поэтому Мэтт, наконец-то, набрался решимости задать терзавший его последнее время вопрос:

\- Почему Люси перестала вам звонить? Это из-за меня, да? До моей выписки из больницы и переезда к вам все было в порядке.

Джон резко сбросил скорость и почти сразу же припарковался у обочины.

\- Я только хочу сказать, - быстро решил добавить Мэтт, боясь недопонимания, – что не хочу быть причиной, по которой вы не можете общаться с вашей семьей. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я и подумать не мог, что после всего произошедшего, когда у вас, наконец-то, наладились отношения, с дочерью, я стану причиной разлада. Я…. Я….

Он смотрел на руки, с силой стиснувшие руль и не мог отвести взгляда от крупных ладоней с красивыми ловкими пальцами. Он знал на опыте, каким безжалостными и какими аккуратными могут быть эти самые руки со следами старых шрамов. Наивно было полагать, что он сможет и дальше пользоваться чужим гостеприимством. Если бы только у него раньше хватило решимости отказаться от ненавязчивой помощи и поддержки, этого разговора могло бы и не быть. Даже сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось оставить все, как есть, хотелось и дальше оставаться важным и нужным.

\- Джон, я знаю, что дело во мне, точнее в моем злоупотреблении вашим гостеприимством, нет смысла отрицать очевидное. Мне давно следовало найти жилье и съехать. И мне действительно очень жаль, что я эгоистично не хотел обращать на это внимание.

Он даже не хотел предполагать, что могла теперь думать Люси с братом о нем. Да и как иначе можно было бы воспринимать почти тридцатилетнего парня, живущего уже столько времени у их одинокого отца. Ему было по большому счету все равно, что думали про него, но если это причиняло неудобство единственному человеку, за которым он безоговорочно бы последовал куда угодно, Мэтт точно знал, что сделает, все от него возможное, чтобы это исправить.

Только когда тяжелая горячая ладонь опустилась ему на шею, и его легонько встряхнуло, он понял, что его начала бить нервная дрожь. Мягкое поглаживающее движение большим пальцем по чувствительной коже за ухом успокаивало, заставляя отвлечься. Вниз - вверх, вниз - вверх.

\- Тише, Мэтт, тише. Сейчас ты успокоишься, и мы поедем домой. Нет смысла затевать этот разговор на улице в машине.

 

+++

 

В молодости, как только у него появилась возможность зарабатывать приличные деньги, он тут же съехал из общаги в свою первую небольшую, вечно заваленную каким-то нужным хламом квартирку. Ему нравилось жить одному, а не делить жилое пространство еще с кем-то. Мэтт и не думал, что не будет скучать по своей сгоревшей и бывшей такой комфортной квартире. С Джоном все было иначе. Он даже не представлял, что ему будет так просто привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию в его жизни другого человека, и ему было мучительно жаль, что так не могло продолжаться бесконечно долго.

Как не хотелось ему оттянуть момент объяснения, лучше было стразу расставить все по своим местам и не мучиться от неопределенности. Дорога до квартиры Джона прошла в гробовой тишине. Мэтт аккуратно вылез из машины и просто пошел следом. Он опять разглядывал знакомую широкую спину в потертой куртке и лысый затылок, как тогда в больнице и не верил, как все успело измениться за прошедшее время.

Остальной мир с привычным шумом остался за захлопнувшейся дверью, в квартире их ждали тишина и тихий полумрак. Не было ни привычно шороха работающих компьютеров, ни слабых отзвуков музыки, что обычно доносились из его наушников, ни приглушенных голосов дикторов, передающих очередной блок новостей, которые МакКлейн просматривал с интересом, граничащим с нездоровой одержимостью, на взгляд Мэтта.

Он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, готовясь нарушить эту спокойную обволакивающую тишину:

\- Джон, простите меня, вы столько сделали для меня, а я….

Он не единожды за время знакомства с Джоном МакКлейном убеждался, что тот был больше человек действий, чем слов. Поэтому почти не удивился, когда тот сделал несколько уверенных шагов к нему и просто притянул к себе. От Джона пахло немного нагретой на солнце кожей, немного смогом города, лосьоном после бритья, днем, проведенным в участке и на выездах, даже немного больницей. Мэтт стоял, судорожно вцепившись в рукава куртки, и глубоко вдыхал ставший незаметно знакомым запах другого человека.

\- Я могу только догадываться, насколько вам важна ваша семья. Точнее я предполагаю, что она вам очень важна…, - сбивчиво зашептал Мэтт куда-то в шею возле ключицы, не осмеливаясь коснуться губами открытого участка кожи.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что ты мне нужен не в качестве еще одного сына? – МакКлейн немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в карие умные глаза.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - нервно рассмеялся Мэтт. – Из меня бы вышел слишком проблемный отпрыск.

\- Проблемных детей мне и так хватает. И уверен, Люси рано или поздно переживет, что собственный отец отбил у нее парня.

 

+++

 

Мэтт самому себе мог признаться, что слишком часто, мучаясь бессонницей и сидя перед мигающим курсором монитором, представлял, каково это было бы поцеловать мужчину, подобного Джону МакКлейну. Дальше гипотез, что это должно быть как минимум захватывающе, его воображения не хватало. Слишком мало опыта, а неумелые попытки экспериментировать в универе он предпочитал даже не вспоминать.

Реальность, как обычно, преподносила ему сюрпризы. Откуда он мог знать, что МакКлейн будет целоваться, так же как он дрался. Ни секунды не сомневаясь, напористо и продуманно. Чужие пальцы уверенно зарылись в его отросшие волосы, сжались в кулак и несильно потянули. Мэтт невольно подчинился и откинул голову назад, разрывая поцелуй.

\- Есть возражения? – не смотря на вопрос, Джон не торопился выпускать его из объятий. Только руку опустил ниже, положив на шею.

\- Никаких, - выдохнул в ответ Мэтт и стал заворожено наблюдать, как Джон берет его руку и подносит к своей груди. Под пальцами он чувствовал мягкую ткань, жар тела и чужое сердцебиение. Сердце МакКлейна под его ладонью учащенно билось, словно…. Словно тот был очень взволнован.

Ему не нужны были громкие слова и заявления, когда теперь у него и так было самое лучшее признание. МакКлейн просто смотрел на него с уверенностью и легкой улыбкой.

\- Останешься?

Мэтт хотел остаться, поэтому ему было легко согласиться.


End file.
